


Our Games

by LazyWriter1977



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Ass Play, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyWriter1977/pseuds/LazyWriter1977
Summary: I thought about trying my hand on some smut, then I did.





	Our Games

It was strange how her mind suddenly ceased to work when he lowered his lips, feeling the sly invitation of his tongue and willing her teeth to brushed against his lower lip.

It wasn’t the first time she would wonder how events seemed chaotic sometimes, how, in a world filled with cosmic rules and dimensions, where hidden powers awaited just beyond the corner and superheroes saved the world on a daily basis, she found herself here, sinking into his kiss and the touch of his naked body.

As her breath suddenly faded, stolen away by his hunger, Jane allowed her mind to cloud, working only on the sensation of his arms coming around her and his length rubbing against her belly, trapped between them while a pale, bony finger suddenly slipped inside her cunt, summoning a wanting moan from her throat.

“Loki...”

“I must say, even though you’re just a mortal, it is quite enjoyable to hear you worshiping my name, Doctor Foster.”

She could feel him grinning against her neck, could even picture it in her mind, a devilish sort of look, twinkling green eyes, and power. She moaned again and answered.

“I’m not...”

“Yes you are...” He breathed out, infuriating. “You know your place.”

“Shut up.”

“Are you trying to give me orders?”

He chuckled as if that was ludicrous, his finger inside her and never moving and between her lack of breath and need she managed to breath out a response. “I’m telling you to go on with it.”

“Tsc, insolence, I should punish you for such misbehavior. Lucky you, I can be a very merciful god.” To make his point clear, his hand worked further down, behind her back, until that same finger was between her ass cheeks, enticing her hips to move back and forth. Jane couldn't help the way her body behaved then, trying to further that pleasure in her most intimate places. She was almost tempted to move her finger over the control in her hands, her sinful mortal trinket as he called.

It would serve him right, for teasing her so, but then that finger stopped rubbing around her hole and pressed against the tight muscle. Her legs trembled at the intrusion, but just as suddenly as he kissed her, the pressure disappeared and she found her naked body suddenly thrown atop of the bed, face first.

“You asshole!”  

His chuckle echoed around the room as she felt his presence at her back, brushing her hair away to bite and suck her earlobe. His whisper was rough and smug. “One would think you would have more appreciation, for the pleasure I’m giving you, Jane.”

“One would think you would be less of an prick while doing it.” Cold kisses were now running down from her neck to her back until his mouth was sucking the flesh of her lower cheeks. Then the sensation was gone and before she could complain, Jane felt the sudden sting of his palm hitting her butt. Once, twice, she gasped. The sting was painfully delicious. He rubbed at it slowly and the whimper never left her lips, although the wet feeling between her tights would be, no doubt, telling everything he needed to know about her thoughts on the matter. “Jerk.”

She felt him moving and then he was lifting her up, positioning her willing body on all fours. He brushed that cold touch over her hanging breasts, her nipples hardening further under it, the control growing slick in her sweaty palms, but still, she avoided it altogether.

His hand slapped her ass again, this time a command and she ruffed, helping herself to a smile as she bent over and raised her ass in the air, warm blood rushing to her face as she rested over the pillow.

It wasn’t as if this game was new to her, but deep down, there was always a part of herself, a wanton secret part of her, that took pleasure in that she could still feel slightly embarrassed by such things. It almost didn’t matter that he had already seen all of her and that she saw all of him. In truth, these past months had been mounting together in her mind to a pile of intimacies she never considered possible. When his hands grabbed both her cheeks and spread her open, she could only moan and endure the delicious frostbite of his tongue, teasing her clit, her folds, tracing a path over her taint and then brushing a kiss over that other place. Jane moaned, clenching against the sensation, as he licked a way around the puckered skin, seeking entrance.

“Fuck...” She let out in a raspy breath when it happened, and then, instead of a tongue there was a finger, then two, then three working at her opening dutifully and mercilessly. It was overwhelming, the sensation burned her, forcing her teeth to sink around her pillow in order to stop the shameful noises she was making. Another finger brushed her clit and she moved against the touch, only for it to disappear yet again, leaving her almost on the edge, held back by a thread of anger and frustration under his chuckle. “Dammit, Loki!”

“What? I was just allowing you a short rest, my lady.”

“Fuck you and your rest, just get back there and...” She on rising on her hands to glare at him, when his touch returned, more forceful now, penetrating her slick cunt and brushing quickly that special place that sent waves and waves of pleasure inside her, all coming together, like a swelling of energy, readying itself for release. When it came it sent her down into abyss, her body trembled out of control, flapping over the bed while she felt the sheets tangling around her. The sweet release making her tingle all over as she arched her limbs, idly aware of the moisture pooling between her legs.

By the time she felt the peak of the pleasure end, lingering only in the hypersensitivity of her body, his touch had abandoned her altogether until she felt the tip of his member rubbing against her ass. Her body responding almost automatically to the touch, seeking more, always more even if it seemed too much.

When he chuckled again though, slowly sinking his cock into her relaxed anus, Jane gritted her teeth and turn on his toy.

The change was immediate. He groaned and stopped, and then his hips hit her with one mighty thrust that pressed her on the bed. The motion was only a start, because suddenly he was pounding her without control, her bum burning as he groaned, an animal sound that had her laughing and then moaning as his hips began to hit her butt over and over. His cock was burning a path inside her, his fingers surely leaving bruises as he gripped her hips.

As the brute fucking continued, Jane was barely aware of her voice, demanding and begging all at once, her hands holding the sheets for dear life as she felt that burning pleasure reaching out, enticing her to throw her body against him.

“You… You… Mortal whore...” Loki was saying as she threw her head back, moaning and whimpering. Then his hand came around her, pinching her nipples and entering her soaked cunt, finally coaxing her undoing. She came, again, her body growing rigid and then trembling, muscles clenching around his fingers and cock, a hoarse moan hurting her throat as she collapsed from sheer pleasure.

Her mind went blank, but she could still hear her heart pulsing, feel his cock still moving inside her in sync with her whimpers. Suddenly, his hold tightened around her and a cold burning hit her insides when he crested, adding yet another pulse of torturous sin to her perception. Another pulse that had her clenching around him, tempted for the touch and desperate for rest as he collapsed on top her sweaty body, his breath warm against her ear.

“You’re… Something… Jane Foster...” He told her, panting, and groaning. “Now… please, cease that… Thing...”

Working a smirk through her labored breath, Jane let her hand trail over the control, turning it down and off, making the buzz disappear from their afterglow quietness. After a while, she could feel the warmth inside her as his cock softened, still wedged in the cleft her ass. A degenerate sensation if anything.

Slowly recovering from her high, her mind focused on the lanky body pressed against her back, a body that was soft and safe so often hidden under dark suits and ridiculous armor. Inwardly she laughed to herself, remembering his face the first time she told him so, for someone who enjoys playing at being great and above all, he surely had a fragile ego.

Using what strength she had, Jane turned around, trailing languid kissed down his jaw.

“So, mortal... Was that to your satisfaction?”

“I’ll say, you’re getting better.” She knew it would vex him and sure enough, his face quickly scowled, at least as much as his afterglow mind allowed him too.

“You’re pushing your luck, Jane Foster.”

“Really?” Months ago, she might have been scared of his wrath, nowadays though, she knew better, and she was much better at playing. She used the control again and saw him opening his mouth, barely suppressing a moan. “Some might say I’m not pushing enough.”

“Wench!”

“It’s Mistress Wench for you.” Jane said coyly, before taking a deep breath and moving behind him.

She took her time enjoying the view of his sprawled body before her, taking in the sight of his soft cock and trying not to shiver at the thought that he had been inside her not long ago. She could still feel the soreness from her behind. Trailing her gaze up, she parted the cleft of his pert ass to watch the vibrating pink plug buzzing inside his clenching hole.

Deciding to take her time, Jane lowered the setting on the vibrations and sat back, feeling her breath coming in short pants all of the sudden. Really they should be done… By all means, they should, but having a supposed god like that before her, sent a spark of desire pulsing down to her center. Swallowing dry, she moved up and gave his buttock a sharp slap that made him freeze.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Just handling what is mine.”

A chuckle. “You think I belong to you?”

“You think you don’t?” She trailed her fingers, kneading his flesh, smirking when he gritted his teeth. Jane had no doubt he was fighting on whether he should disappear and curse her or lean into the touch, something in which she herself had some experience. Using her hand to palm his balls, Jane used a feather-like touch around the plug. “The only downside of having you inside me, it not seeing your rear…” She took the plug and moved it. His cock twitched. “… this bastard ass, It’s such a lovely sight.”

“I’ll make you pay for this.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it”

“Hel” He cursed, and she watched his hips moving in tiny movements against her light thrusts, almost like he was trying to hump the wind, while her cunt seemed to come back to life.

“Don’t worry, Loki, I’ll make sure you enjoy this.” She whispered, ending her teasing to ease the plug out of his ass. The toy took some coaxing, but finally, the biggest part was out. She threw it aside with the remote and was left with the God of Mischief's twitching hole in front of her, his cock already hard once more. A god’s endurance could actually be useful sometimes. “Try not to pass out.”

“You dare...” He said and she could tell his voice was strained as she massaged the ring of muscles, already clean from when they first inserted the toy. Laughing, Jane moved forward, pressing a gentle kiss at his earlobe, as he did to her. The feeling of his hard back on her breast as she slowly slipped back down sent a jolt of pleasure through her nipples.

Not waiting long, Jane pressed her tongue into him and got to work, lapping the small hole until she could enter. Slowly Loki’s moans became muffled sounds and she knew he was pressing his face on the pillow now, just like she was pressing hers between his ass cheeks.

She was delighted when his knees moved with some leftover strength and he started pressing himself into her, while at the same time leaving his cock free. Considering it good enough, she moved back, enjoying the sight of Loki, his ass up like an offering to her, an offering that stirred a beast inside her, of red and hunger.

 _Control yourself, Jane, don’t loose it._ Instead she focused her energy on the task ahead.

Sucking her fingers slowly she knelled behind him and eased them inside. The puckered hole was strong enough to grip her two fingers strongly, and she felt him twitching around her when she reached for his length as well.

“Look at you, you god. You’re always saying I’m a wanton woman.” She used her fingers to find that place inside him, where a touch would have him trash and moan at her will. Sure enough her reward came in the form of his sudden tense back and gasping lips, his anus contracting as if trying to expel her. “But in truth, you’re even worse than me, a wanton little bastard god shaking just because of a couple of fingers.”

“Bitch...” He cursed and she felt a thrill. If she only had something inside her, Jane had no doubt she would be peaking hard anytime now.

“Don’t be like that, just say please”

“Fuck you.”

She laughed, rubbing that spot. Loki bucked. Jane rubbed harder, moving her fingers in and out in slow sharp trusts, while massaging his head bellow, coaxing as much lube as possible.

Soon enough her hips were joining the movement, and she imagined herself doing the fucking. Moving in and out of the Norse God, the same way he would her, having him moaning below her, while his ass was hers to take. _Hers, Hers… H_ _e_ _is mine_. She realized as Loki became incapable of speech, his muffled groans getting stronger until finally, he whimpered, taut muscles tensing and shaking. The last remains of his cum burst from his cock, his release prompting Jane forward. She slapped his buttock on an impulse, the yelp he uttered was such a human reaction it sent a shivering delight all the way to her core.

 _I did this,_ Jane thought. _I turned him into this, I took all his arrogance and godly power and brought him down._

Suddenly, a deal made so long ago was not so bad anymore.

When Loki collapsed, she sat back. Unable to stop, Jane reached the hand that had been on his cock, to her pussy, rubbing herself to oblivion. It didn’t take long and she found herself trashing, using the sight of Loki to bring herself off.

Collapsing forward and into his back, she had time to hear his breathing easing into sleep, before following suit.

 


End file.
